


New Recipes

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wintry fic for a friend! Olive gives Ned a new pie to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Recipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonecreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonecreek/gifts).



 “Y'know, British people have these things that are mince pies, but they don't have mince in them. And they're really tiny, little things.” Ned looks up from the pastry as he carefully puts a pattern onto the pie lid, eyebrows raising. It is Christmas time, and The Piehole is subsequently busy and then not-busy at different intervals. Olive is thus spending a lot of time in the kitchen rather than out on the floor.

“Why do they call them mince pies, then?” Ned asks, thoughtful, and he picks up the pie and slides it into the oven, adjusting its dial.

“Well, apparently it's like “mincemeat”, but it's got fruit and spirits and spices in.” Olive Snook says. “ _Sometimes_ it has meat – beef or venison or something – and sometimes it doesn't.”

“Huh. Do you-” Olive slides the two recipes across the table, one for the mincemeat and another for the pies themselves. “You know me too well.” Olive _beams_ at him, and Ned glances over the recipes, considering the ingredients he needs. “I'll just need to go over-”

Olive sets a canvas shopping bag on the table. Ned looks at it, and then he looks at Olive Snook. “Did you buy the ingredients already?”

“Uh huh.”

“You tried them once and really liked them?”

“Uh huh.”

“You were counting that I'd wanna try making a new pie and you went for it?

“Uh huh.” Olive is still grinning, and Ned feels colour rise in his cheeks, almost flustered – not because she knows him well, or that she teased him into making to a recipe she'd like, but because she's _grinning_ , and she looks so pretty when she smiles like that.

“You know, someone could call this taking advantage.” Ned says, and she _slides_ around the counter, suddenly up against his chest and looking up at him with a delighted expression.

“I could make it worth your while.” Olive purrs, and her hands spread over Ned's chest. He flushes even redder, and then he dips, leaning down so he's at Olive's level before he kisses her, putting his hand in her hair. When they pull apart, Ned is far more flustered.

“I- you- pies first.”

“If you say so, sugar.” Olive says. “How can I help?”

“You do the mincemeat. I'll make the pastry?”

“Sounds _great_.”

Ned watches her as she walks away, and his stomach leaps, his heart beats faster. Olive Snook knows exactly how to push his buttons; he kind of sort of _loves_ it. 


End file.
